one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lelouch vs. Cross
8E766F2E-4061-4D3B-BD98-E7C74C7C9DCE.jpeg|Psychomaster35 FCC5E52C-3328-4A3F-B974-FC96D2FB0555.jpeg|SentryNeo Lelouch of Code Geass (nominated by SherbertC) fights Cross of Hero Hunters (nominated by John1Thousand). Who will survive round one of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction Looking at the aftermath of the Bill and Sephiroth confrontation, the mysterious man looked at the carnage and was a little interested. ???: I hope the rest of this research will keep up with such an excellent fight like this. In the city, Cross was walking on the street as he was observing his new atmosphere. It was quiet though, which was something he was not expecting. Cross: Did they sent me into the pass before Kurtz and the apocalypse happened? This thought was quickly quelled as a large beam of light was seen blasted in the city sky. With almost instinct the mercenary pulled out his arrows and loaded his crossbow, ready for anything to happen. On his way there, he ran into a young man as both of them fell flat on their backs. Lelouch: Watch where you are going? Cross: You look familiar. Lelouch: You must be mistaken. Cross: You were one of Kurtz's Irregulars. I know that before I left, I was to kill any of Kurtz's men that got in the way. You will not be an exception. Lelouch: Is that so! Cross: Yep. I hope you love an arrow through your skull. Lelouch: We will see about that. FATES COLLIDE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Party Mode) 60 Cross was the first to shoot towards Lelouch as he was trying to pin the ruler into the building with his hands and finish the job with a head shot between the eye. However, despite the arrows coming towards him, Lelouch stood there with confidence. Lelouch: What a joke! With a blink of Lelouch's eye, he stopped Cross' arrows from hitting him as he turned them around and aimed them towards the mercenary. Lelouch: Time for your medicine. 51 The arrows came towards Cross and sent the mercenary backward. Lelouch took this opportunity as he blitzes his as he close lines Cross in the face. Lelouch then grabbed Cross and threw him to the ground. Cross slowly got up as Lelouch was trying to make quick work of the mercenary. Cross: Got ya! 43 A green arrow struck Lelouch quick enough as his guard was down. This stunned the ruler of the world as he stood there shaking. This gave Cross an opportunity to get several free shots at his stunned opponent. After he unloads his shots he quickly took cover. Cross: Reloading. Lelouch was slowly getting out of this trance-like state. This was quickly met with a savage hit by the crossbow to the face. This slammed the ruler to the ground as the mercenary lets off a shot at Lelouch. 32 Lelouch: Do you think I let you get as close to killing me like that. Cross: Enough trickery! Cross was loading a giant arrow with a radiating green color as he readies for Lelouch to attack him. Lelouch: What fun would that be! 28 Lelouch charged at the mercenary thinking he had him surprised. This was not the case as he noticed that even the clone was charging towards him. Not knowing what to do, Cross shot the arrow up into the air. Cross: Let it rain! This threw Lelouch off guard as he was hit by the arrows shard. A green cloud started to consume the ruler as Cross slowly heal from the pain and suffering that Lelouch was subjected to. 18 Cross: Seems your luck is up! Cross then shot three more arrows at the new ruler of Brittania. However just like last time Lelouch stood there being confident about what was going to happen. Cross felt like he knew what was happening as he tried to move, however, he was unable to do so. Cross: What is going on? Lelouch: Time for my trump card! 8 The ruler activated his Geass as all of Cross' arrows accept a few and sent them flying towards the still Cross. The mercenary was sent and pinned on the building. Keeping him still as Lelouch walked closer. 6 Lelouch was getting closer towards the mercenary as Cross was trying to fight back. Despite his best attempt, his will was not strong enough to withstand Geass. Lelouch: I must say you put up a fight, but you lost the moment you shot at me. Now time to dispose of you. You will kill yourself. 1 The controlled Cross loaded his crossbow with a bright green radioactive arrow and pointed hit to his head. Lelouch: Now! K.O. Bloodshot out all over as Cross' Crossbow falls on the ground. Lelouch was covered in his blood as he cleaned himself up. He had blinked deactivating the Geass as he breathes a sigh of relief. Lelouch: You were somewhat of a challenge but I must save my kingdom. That is what a great leader must do put their people first instead of themselves. Lelouch then walked from the bloody carnage that was left behind by the ruler of Britannia. Almost a warning to the mysterious man for what would be in store for him. Results ???: Overkill much. Regardless only the strongest will survive the study. You will have to show me more to impress me, even then I have a nice surprise for your power. Seems that your toxic crossbow was too primitive to beat a mastermind, Cross. This melee's winner is Lelouch by Death!!! (Cues Madder Sky) Winning Combatant: Lelouch: 28 Cross: 7 Winning Method: K.O.: 2 Death: 26 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Lelouch's path here!! Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music